Not gonna get us
by Oniryuu-sama
Summary: Suite de All the things she said. Haruka et Michiru comprennent que leur relation est incompatible avec la morale rigoureuse de leurs parents. Il leur faut partir [Oneshot, Haruka x Michiru].


**Auteur :** Tanuki   
**Source :** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon.  
**Genre :** One-shot, yuri.  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont la propriété de Naoko Takeuchi, mais cette version de l'histoire m'appartient.  
**Rating :** R  
**Résumé :** Suite de "All the things she said". Haruka et Michiru comprennent que leur relation est incompatible avec la morale rigoureuse de leurs parents. Il leur faut partir.

** Not gonna get us **

**L**e soleil se levait, illuminant les deux jeunes filles qui le défiaient du regard. Haruka observa le ciel pâle et un sourire éclaira son visage. Les dernières étoiles scintillant dans le bleu empourpré de la voûte céleste s'effaçaient, comme chassées par les rayons éblouissants de l'astre diurne. Elle dégusta la brise matinale filant dans ses courts cheveux blonds et ferma les yeux.  
– À quoi penses-tu, Haruka ?  
– À ce que nous allons devenir...  
**L**e garçon manqué lui jeta un coup d'œil anxieux.  
– Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'un jour, tu ne regretteras pas ta famille ? Qu'est-ce qui peut t'assurer que tu seras heureuse avec moi ?  
**M**ichiru l'arrêta d'un sourire paisible.  
– Comment peut-on effacer des milliers d'années d'amour ? Même dans notre mort, lorsque nous attendions le jour de notre réincarnation, nous étions enlacées l'une contre l'autre. (Elle leva les yeux vers l'horizon :) Le destin nous a faites pour que l'une soit complémentaire à l'autre ; si quelqu'un nous sépare, tu partiras à ma recherche. Si tu vas quelque part, je te suivrai sans hésiter.  
**H**aruka lui rendit son sourire. Les paroles de Michiru pouvaient paraître prétentieuses pour d'autres, mais elles ne l'étaient pas à ses oreilles. C'était juste une évidence. À présent que sa mémoire lui était revenue, jamais elle n'accepterait qu'on lui enlève sa partenaire.  
**L**e silence intime fut rompu par une sonnerie. Posé sur le tableau de bord de la voiture, le téléphone portable de l'athlète résonnait inlassablement. Les deux jeunes filles observèrent l'appareil, l'une avec dédain, l'autre avec anxiété. Haruka le prit dans sa main et accepta la communication.  
– _Haruka ? C'est moi..._  
– Papa ?...  
**L**es traits de Michiru se figèrent tandis que le regard de l'athlète se durcissait.  
– Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, peut-être...   
– _Écoute, il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi..._  
– Ah... marmonna Haruka d'un ton fatigué.  
– _Nous devons reprendre notre relation sur des bases nouvelles... Tu es une adolescente, tu veux t'affirmer, sortir de l'ordinaire, te rebeller contre toute autorité. Cette attirance pour les filles ne durera qu'un temps, je le sais... et je saurai être patient..._  
**L**e garçon manqué retint de justesse un rire nerveux, mais son nez émit un son caractéristique. Elle s'assit contre l'appui-tête de son fauteuil et se massa le front, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres. Manifestement, cette discussion l'amusait énormément, à la grande surprise de sa compagne de plus en plus angoissée.  
– Dis-moi, tu es hors forfait, non ? Je ne pensais pas que tu gaspillerais ton temps de communication pour me faire un bilan psychologique... Cela fait des années que nous nous recherchons, Michiru et moi. Et ce n'est pas toi qui pourras aller contre ça. Sauf si le petit employé servile que tu es possède le pouvoir de manipuler le destin.   
– _Haruka... Tu auras d'autres amourettes de ce genre et tu oublieras bien vite Michiru..._  
– J'ai vraiment l'impression que ça t'emmerde d'avoir une fille lesbienne, ricana la jeune fille. À tel point que tu veux la forcer à devenir hétérosexuelle. Tu ne veux donc pas admettre qu'une relation avec un homme m'est contre-nature ?   
– _Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Fuguer et s'afficher dans un rôle d'homosexuelle qui n'est pas le sien... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une adolescente aussi stupide ? Tu as passé l'âge des enfantillages et crois-moi que cette attirance n'est qu'un effet de mode qui te passera très vite !_  
**L**'homme criait si fort que Michiru pouvait tout entendre de leur communication. Elle gardait le silence, presque découragée de voir sa relation avec Haruka commencer si mal... Le dos d'une main caressa tendrement sa pommette pour la réconforter et elle s'autorisa un sourire.  
– Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me raconter, nous n'avons plus qu'à nous dire adieu, énonça l'athlète avec froideur.  
– _Certainement pas ! Tu vas revenir maintenant et quitter cette petite sal..._  
_« Bip... bip... bip... »_   
**H**aruka avait préféré raccrocher pour ne pas entendre son père insulter Michiru. Elle ne pouvait supporter ce langage à l'encontre de sa partenaire. Son regard fixa longuement l'appareil. Sans crier gare, elle se redressa et le jeta de toutes ses forces, observant le portable se briser contre les rochers et se faire engloutir par les vagues affamées. Calmée grâce à ce geste furieux, elle se rassit et s'enfonça confortablement dans son siège. Un sourire soulagé faisait rayonner son visage.  
– Seule la mort pourra nous séparer... déclara Michiru d'un ton sans appel.  
**L**e visage déjà plus sombre, Haruka hocha la tête. Un instant, elle avait failli dévoiler un côté romantique qu'elle avait toujours nié. Elle avait presque oublié qu'à présent qu'elles étaient scellées à leur destin de guerrières, elles avaient une mission à remplir. Une mission dangereuse, qui les amènerait à rencontrer des démons très bientôt et à encourir bon nombre de risques pour sauver la vie sur Terre.  
– Nous devons rechercher les trois talismans qui formeront le Saint Graal et trouver le Sauveur qui protégera le monde du silence, murmura à nouveau la violoniste.  
– Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de faire dans le sentiment... Si l'une de nous deux vient à disparaître, l'autre devra continuer la mission sans le moindre regret, ajouta Haruka.  
– C'est notre promesse... conclut sa partenaire.  
**D**'un accord tacite, elles attachèrent leurs ceintures de sécurité et le garçon manqué manœuvra une marche arrière afin de quitter la digue du phare. Le soleil peinait encore à se lever mais bientôt, il resplendirait de mille feux. Haruka refusait de voir cette magnifique ascension alors que Michiru et elle-même venaient d'assister à leur chute.  
– Où allons-nous ?  
**L**e ton de l'artiste était confiant mais l'on pouvait y percevoir une note d'anxiété. Haruka observa la nuit tout autour d'elle, puis fixa effrontément l'est et ce soleil qui semblait vouloir les rattraper. Un frisson d'effroi courut de ses reins à sa nuque et son regard se tourna dans l'autre direction.  
– Vers l'ouest...  
**D**ans un crissement de pneus sur les gravillons, elle démarra et accéléra pour atteindre au plus vite la voie rapide. Préférant ne pas attirer l'attention sur sa voiture, Haruka consentit à ne pas dépasser les limites autorisées. Toujours confiante en la conduite de son amie, Michiru scrutait calmement le paysage sombre qui défilait sous ses yeux tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient du soleil. Le vent frais de l'aube s'engouffrant dans la décapotable lui enleva un frisson et elle resserra son gilet contre ses bras.  
– Eh bien, tu as l'air triste... ou plutôt soucieuse.  
– Je n'arrive pas m'ôter cette idée de la tête ; si on nous rattrapait, on nous séparerait...  
**H**aruka l'observa du coin de l'œil, un sourire ourlant la commissure de ses lèvres, puis un rire fit secouer ses épaules.  
– En tout cas, ce n'est pas ce matin qu'ils nous auront...   
**L**'artiste ignorait si la réaction de son amie devait la rassurer ou l'inquiéter un peu plus. Intriguée par cette attitude décontractée alors que leurs parents allaient certainement organiser des recherches, elle demanda :  
– Comment peux-tu en être certaine ?  
**H**aruka retint difficilement un second rire et murmura :  
– Tu crois qu'avec leurs petites Toyota, ils pourront rattraper une Ferrari F40 ? Surtout avec un pilote tel que moi au volant ?  
**M**ichiru se sentit rougir de honte. Pendant un instant, elle avait oublié les capacités de sa compagne et de leur voiture de course. Elle sourit, amusée par propre question bien innocente, puis elle croisa le regard gentiment moqueur de l'athlète.   
**I**lluminés par le clair de lune, les nuages noirs se dispersaient au gré du vent, retournant vers les montagnes d'où ils étaient nés. Ils semblaient porter l'écho du rire des deux jeunes filles et du rugissement du moteur au moindre changement de vitesse.  
**H**aruka prit une bretelle et parvint à la voie rapide tant convoitée. À cette heure et à cette époque de l'année, rares étaient les automobilistes à se diriger vers Tokyo ; leur file était déserte. Là, elle accéléra et put constater que les routes étaient vierges...  
– La chance est avec nous. S'il n'y a personne sur la route, nous pourrons arriver au plus vite à Tokyo, murmura Haruka, pensive.  
– Tu... tu veux partir à Tokyo ?  
**M**ichiru était étonnée et angoissée. Comment feraient-elles pour survivre dans la capitale ? Trouver un logement digne de ce nom à un prix décent était parfaitement impossible. Et jamais encore elle n'avait mis les pieds dans une telle mégalopole. Toute sa vie, elle l'avait passée à Narita, sa ville natale, allant au plus loin à Funabashi ou à Chiba... Cette notion d'une indépendance si soudaine l'inquiétait, mais le désir de faire sa vie avec sa partenaire était plus fort. À présent, un sentiment d'excitation lui picotait le ventre...  
– C'est là que nos ennemis ont installé leur base, déclara Haruka. Il y a une étrange école ; la Mugen Gakuen. Cela te dit quelque chose ?  
– Non, avoua l'artiste.  
– C'est un lycée privé réservé à l'élite nationale ; seuls les surdoués peuvent y entrer. Nous n'aurons aucun mal à être acceptées. Souviens-toi, nos professeurs au lycée nous avaient toutes deux convoquées pour nous en parler ; les élèves ciblés sont plus particulièrement les musiciens, les artistes et les sportifs qui se préparent à une carrière professionnelle. Étrange coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien nous allons répondre à cette invitation et nous inscrire à la Mugen Gakuen.  
– Je ne crains pas le niveau exigé pour être admis dans ce lycée, mais pourquoi ? Ne pouvons-nous pas surveiller cette école de loin ?  
– Non. Nous devons nous fondre parmi la masse des élèves de la Mugen Gakuen pour atteindre le point vital de notre ennemi.  
– Pourquoi est-ce si important de s'intégrer là-bas ? Tu as découvert quelque chose ?  
– ... Le fondateur de ce lycée serait de mèche avec les Death Bastards.  
– Ceux qui recherchent des cœurs purs pour posséder le Saint Graal et réveiller leur Sauveur du Silence ?  
**H**aruka hocha la tête et darda son regard sur la route. Alors qu'elles passaient à côté de l'aéroport de Narita, les spots lumineux le long des pistes d'atterrissage éclairaient leur voie et baignait Michiru d'un halo de lumière. L'athlète glissa un coup d'œil et sourit, charmée par cet effet d'optique. Même dans ses rêves les plus lointains d'enfant assaillie par les prémonitions, sa partenaire aux longs cheveux marine avait toujours attiré la lumière sur elle...  
– Tel un ange... ajouta Haruka pour elle-même en reportant son attention sur la route.  
**A**rrachée à ses contemplations, la violoniste se tourna et sourit doucement, les cheveux dans le vent.  
– Pardon ? murmura-t-elle.  
Haruka toussota et bénit l'absence de clarté, persuadée d'être aussi rouge que sa première moto de course. Sans que Michiru s'en rende compte, sa voix prenait parfois le ton incroyablement doux et sensuel d'une jeune femme qu'elle n'était pas encore, mais qu'elle deviendrait au cours des prochaines années...  
– Nous sommes à combien ?  
– Environ 130 km/h... répondit la pilote avec un sourire rassurant. Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ?  
– Non... J'ai confiance en tes réflexes et ta conduite... En réalité, je m'étonnais que tu n'ailles pas plus vite, la taquina Michiru.  
**S**on amie se mit à rire. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas volé cette réputation de conductrice amoureuse des grandes vitesses.  
– Espérons seulement qu'il n'y a pas de radar... Nous risquerions de nous faire arrêter et...  
– Non, Michiru. Rien sur cette terre ne nous arrêtera.  
**C**es simples mots d'un ton ferme rassurèrent la jeune fille qui posa une main sur la cuisse de l'athlète. Celle-ci frémit à ce contact et détourna légèrement la tête, trop intimidée pour croiser le regard de sa partenaire.  
– Tu as raison... chuchota une voix tendre.  
**U**n petit silence s'installa entre elles. La main toujours posée sur la jambe de sa compagne, Michiru laissait errer son regard sur la ligne d'arbres noirs longeant l'autoroute. La nuit les rendait tellement plus austères. Pourtant, leur attitude menaçante ne l'effrayait plus.  
– Rien ne peut aller contre nous, conclut-elle.  
**H**aruka rosit un peu plus encore et, sans s'en rendre compte, elles passèrent en trombe devant deux motos de police garées sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. Les deux officiers s'échangèrent un regard et décidèrent de poursuivre le chauffard. Ils démarrèrent à leur tour et suivirent la décapotable, faisant signe à la pilote de s'arrêter. Celle-ci grommela un instant et ralentit. Elle stationna sur le bas-côté en attendant que les policiers s'approchent.  
**L**e plus âgé descendit de son engin et salua le couple.  
– Vous avez l'air bien pressés, les jeunes, fit-il d'un ton assez amical. Savez-vous que la vitesse est limitée à 100 km/h sur cette portion d'autoroute ? Vous étiez à plus de 120...  
**M**ichiru se cala dans son siège et Haruka répondit calmement :  
– Je n'ai pas vu cette signalisation, je pensais que la limite était à 130. Je reconnais mes torts...  
– Il faudra faire preuve de plus de vigilance à l'avenir...  
– Promis, je vais faire attention, déclara Haruka avec un sourire sincère.  
– Puis-je vous demander vos papiers ? Simple formalité, vous comprenez...  
– Bien sûr.  
**L**e garçon manqué tendit son permis et son autorisation en tant que mineure. Logiquement, elle n'avait pas le droit de conduire à seize ans. Mais tous les pilotes de Formule 1 ou de cross ayant obtenu leur permis de conduire faisaient entorse à cette loi et étaient autorisés à prendre les commandes d'un engin motorisé, même sans avoir atteint leur majorité.  
– Tenoh Haruka ! s'exclama le policier. La pilote ?  
– Elle-même.  
**L**e policier lui offrit un large sourire.  
– Si je n'étais pas en service, je vous demanderais volontiers un autographe. Mon fils est l'un de vos plus grands fans. Il suit toutes vos courses à la télévision. Vous êtes son idole...  
– Je vous remercie... répliqua simplement Haruka en récupérant ses papiers d'identité, un sourire flatté aux lèvres.  
**A**lors que le premier discutait avec les deux jeunes filles, visiblement enjoué, le second écoutait un message audio d'un de ses collègues resté au commissariat. Il fixa le couple intercepté et fit signe à son ami de le rejoindre. Ce dernier obéit à contrecœur, présentant ses excuses à la conductrice pour la faire patienter.  
– Il s'agit bien de Tenoh Haruka ?   
**M**ichiru et Haruka, mine de rien, tendaient l'oreille afin de suivre leur conversation.  
– Oui, répondit le jeune policier. Et la jeune fille à côté d'elle est Kaioh Michiru, une nouvelle artiste peintre très prometteuse. Ma femme adore ses tableaux...  
– Peu importe, coupa le cadet avec impatience. Leurs parents respectifs ont déposé un avis de recherche. Ces deux gamines sont en cavale.  
– J'ignorais tout ça...  
– Je viens de l'apprendre par le commissariat. J'appelle du renfort pour qu'ils bloquent l'autoroute. Toi, tiens leur la discussion le temps que l'on installe le piège.  
**L**e vieux policier acquiesça non sans grimacer. Ces deux filles avaient l'air si sages et sympathiques qu'il lui était difficile de les imaginer désobéir à la loi. Et peut-être avaient-elles leurs raisons ? Mais un policier ne pouvait se permettre de penser ainsi.  
**L**es mains de l'athlète se crispèrent sur le volant et le levier de vitesse. La discussion entre les deux fonctionnaires ne leur avait pas échappée. Ainsi, leurs parents les cherchaient ? Retourner dans leurs foyers était pourtant impensable ; ce qui les attendait était pire que tout. Du moins, pour Haruka... Elle savait son père moins clément que la famille Kaioh.  
– Accroche-toi, Michiru... murmura-t-elle calmement.  
**V**oyant le policier approcher, elle démarra en trombe, faisant sauter sous ses pneus le gravier du bas-côté. Les petits projectiles atteignirent le vieil officier qui se protégea le visage de ses bras. Michiru se cramponna à son siège et jeta un regard inquiet à sa compagne.  
– Haruka... es-tu sûre que...  
– Ne t'inquiète pas, Michi-chan... nous avons tout ce qu'il faut avec nous, nous n'avons pas besoin de plus. Ils ne vont pas nous suivre pendant des années. Crois-moi qu'ils abandonneront les recherches très bientôt. Et mon père se fera vite à mon absence...  
**E**lle jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur. Au loin, les policiers venaient à peine de démarrer leurs motos. Elles avaient déjà plusieurs longueurs d'avance...  
– De toute façon, nous ne manquerons de rien... Dans moins de deux jours, nous aurons un appartement pour nous deux seulement. Tu en as ma parole...  
– Moins de deux jours ? Mais, Haruka...   
**H**aruka était bien consciente de la portée de ses mots et l'artiste lut sur son visage une fermeté absolue. Aussi insurmontable et irréaliste que cela pouvait paraître, il ne s'agissait pas de paroles en l'air. Soudain désireuse de croire en ce projet farfelu, Michiru s'installa confortablement dans son siège et se détendit.  
– J'ai confiance en toi, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, dégustant les effets du vent dans ses longs cheveux bleus. (Elle sourit doucement et répéta :) Michi-chan... C'est mignon.  
**H**aruka se permit un petit rire gêné. Ce surnom affectueux, elle l'avait toujours gardé pour elle. Mais aujourd'hui, il lui avait échappé sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte.  
– Désolée, ça m'a échappé...  
– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Ruka-kun...  
**L**'athlète haussa les épaules sans pouvoir retenir un mince sourire. Le temps d'une seconde, elle couvrit Michiru d'un regard protecteur, puis reporta son attention sur ses rétroviseurs latéraux. Apparemment, les deux motards peinaient à les rattraper. D'humeur joueuse, elle ralentit un peu, les laissant gagner du terrain pour leur donner de faux espoirs. À seulement deux longueurs d'intervalle, elle écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur et récupéra une centaine de mètres en quatre secondes.  
**H**aruka se savait très chanceuse en général. Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne sur les routes, à cette heure ? D'ordinaire, on croisait toujours au moins quelques dizaines de voitures et de camions sur les diverses voies or ce matin-là, le goudron ne connaissait d'autre caoutchouc que celui des pneus de la Ferrari d'Haruka. C'était là une preuve suffisante pour croire en sa bonne étoile.  
**M**ichiru observa le rétroviseur de son côté et contempla les phares des deux motos de plus en plus lointaines. Bientôt, leur lumière ne fut plus perceptible ; ces motards n'avaient aucune chance de les rattraper. Même si elle ne pouvait prédire l'avenir, elle en avait la certitude. Rassurée, elle reporta son attention sur l'autoroute vide.  
– C'est étrange... D'ordinaire, cette route est peuplée dès les premières heures, murmura-t-elle. (Elle se tourna vers Haruka et l'observa avec un sourire :) Je suis certaine que tu es un ange... _mon_ ange gardien.  
**L**'athlète observa son amie avec surprise, puis le rouge lui monta aux joues et la poussa à regarder ailleurs. En la qualifiant d'ange gardien, on lui prêtait beaucoup de qualités qu'elle ne possédait pas, qu'elle ne possèderait sans doute jamais. Résignée, elle sourit et soupira :  
– J'ignore si tu dis vrai... Mais si je suis ton ange gardien, je pourrai te protéger de mes ailes...  
**H**aruka observa la voûte étoilée et se mit à rire moqueusement, gênée par ce romantisme qui lui était si peu familier.  
– C'est ridicule...  
– Je trouvais ça très beau, protesta Michiru.  
**L**e garçon manqué s'empourpra de plus belle et haussa les épaules d'une manière souhaitée nonchalante.  
– Tant que ce ne sont pas des ailes de pigeon, je m'en fiche...  
– Mais non, pas des ailes de pigeon ! assura la violoniste. Le modèle au-dessus ; deux grandes ailes d'un blanc pur, belles et majestueuses... au moins trois mètres chacune !  
– Trois mètres, rien que ça ? Avec ça, nous pourrions trouver refuge au Paradis...  
– Et si Dieu ne veut pas de nous, alors nous traverserons la Mer des Miracles et nous atteindrons la Terre Promise, où nous vivrons heureuses pour l'éternité...   
– C'est ridicule, répéta Haruka en secouant la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres.  
**M**ichiru hocha doucement la tête et s'étira sur le siège. Depuis quand exprimait-elle de telles absurdités ? De toute sa vie, jamais elle n'avait tenu des propos aussi risibles que ceux-ci. Elle avait toujours été une fille rigoureuse, parfaitement inaccessible. Victime de sa froideur naturelle, elle avait patiemment enduré sa solitude. Et ces dernières vingt-quatre heures bouleversantes influençaient très certainement son esprit rationnel. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une jeune fille fragile de seize ans qui avait mûri trop vite ; sa destinée ne lui permettait plus aucun rêve. Ses épaules minces devaient soutenir le poids écrasant de responsabilités démesurées.  
– Oui, complètement ridicule... (Elle fixa le ciel étoilé qui les protégeait :) Pourtant, j'y crois et ça me fait du bien d'y croire... se dire que quelque part, là-bas, au-delà des mers profondes, il existe une île merveilleuse... une île peuplée de gens pacifistes et aimants... qui dansent avec les oiseaux et qui chantent à longueur de journée...  
**H**aruka l'observa avec tendresse. Inconsciemment, la fibre artistique de Michiru se préparait à donner naissance à un nouveau tableau. Bien sûr, cette idée de Terre Promise était séduisante... Néanmoins, l'esprit pragmatique de l'athlète la fit revenir sur terre. Non sans une pointe d'humour, elle déclara :  
– Sans un volant et une piste de course, je ne suis rien. Je ne sais ni danser ni chanter...  
– Menteuse, roucoula sa jolie compagne. Tu connais parfaitement les danses de salon et tu chantes comme une sirène.  
**L**e regard d'Haruka se durcit.  
– En parlant de sirène, Michiru, en voilà une fort désagréable qui nous vient...  
**U**ne alarme spécifique à la police nationale s'était déclenchée ; quatre voitures de polices défilaient depuis la dernière voie d'insertion qu'elles venaient tout juste de dépasser et les prenaient en chasse. La jeune fille serra les poings autour du volant et grinça des dents :  
– Ils veulent nous coincer... Je suis certaine qu'ils ont préparé un barrage un peu plus loin.  
**I**gnorant l'expression inquiète de Michiru, elle focalisa toute sa concentration sur la route et ne prononça plus un mot, le visage fermé. L'artiste jetait des coups d'œil anxieux par-dessus son épaule, mais son amie ne cherchait pas à la rassurer, bien trop occupée à élaborer un plan pour mieux appréhender l'éventualité du barrage.  
**E**lles filaient à toute allure. Futur-pilote professionnelle et détentrice d'une des voitures les plus fiables, Haruka n'avait aucun problème pour garder une vitesse constante dans les virages, contrairement aux policiers forcés de décélérer. Cet avantage énorme permettait aux deux fugitives de conserver leur avance, voire l'allonger de quelques mètres dans les courbes les plus serrées. Mais les prédictions de l'athlète ne tardèrent pas à se révéler exactes.  
**Q**uelques kilomètres plus loin, un barrage se dressa. Haruka ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ce type d'obstacle ; deux voitures de police les avaient devancées et roulaient en prenant le maximum de place possible sur les deux voies. Devinant la détermination de la pilote, les policiers avaient compris que placer des barrières ne l'arrêterait point dans sa course. Le barrage par voitures interposées était sans doute le plus rapide et le plus efficace pour les forcer à immobiliser leur véhicule.  
– Les fumiers... marmonna-t-elle, furieuse.  
**E**lle fut contrainte de ralentir à son tour alors que les automobiles qui la suivaient se rapprochaient toujours plus.  
150... 140... 130... 110... L'athlète contempla avec horreur l'aiguille du compteur de vitesse qui baissait inexorablement.  
– Michiru... souffla-t-elle. Ce que je vais faire, c'est pour toi...   
**L**'interpellée dévisagea son amie. Ces mots mystérieux et peu rassurants l'angoissaient. Haruka allait-elle entreprendre quelque action insensée ? Ou bien allait-elle se rendre et se dénoncer à la police pour leur épargner un futur trop difficile à surmonter ?  
– Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas... déclara Michiru d'un ton catégorique.  
**L**'athlète lui lança un regard désespéré et ne put maîtriser sa voix gémissante d'appréhension :  
– Nous ne retournerons pas là-bas. Ils ne nous comprendraient pas, nous serions à peine mieux traitées que des bêtes. Puisqu'ils veulent nous coincer, je vais tenter le tout pour le tout...  
**L**a gorge de Michiru se serra. Toute cette aventure, tous ces ennuis... à cause de parents qui n'admettaient pas leur relation et qui conservaient une vision étriquée de l'amour. Pourtant, l'amour n'était-il pas le sentiment qui ne connaissait aucune limite ?  
**L**'idée d'être incomprises et brimées par les êtres qui leur avaient donné naissance faisait germer des milliers de questions qui menaient peu à peu Michiru à la folie.  
– Haruka, je refuse de vivre cachée ! s'écria-t-elle en lui lançant un regard acéré.  
**A**larmée par le ton agressif de cette phrase, l'athlète la fixa et posa une main ferme sur son épaule. La haine qui flamboyait dans les yeux bleus de l'artiste ne lui était bien évidemment pas destinée, mais voir sa partenaire dans un tel état la peinait. Cette fureur dans le regard se transforma en panique alors que Michiru croisait les prunelles embrasées de son amie. Emportée par sa fougue et sa rage de vivre, Haruka observa leur route bloquée par deux voitures de plus en plus lentes et déclara fièrement :   
– Michiru, écoute-moi bien. Tu ne vivras plus cachée et tu ne retourneras plus là-bas. Nous ne retournerons plus là-bas. Nous sommes ensemble à présent... toi et moi... À la vie, à la mort... mais surtout à la vie... car nous vivrons, Michiru, tu m'entends ? Nous vivrons !  
**U**n éclat de tonnerre résonna longuement, faisant presque vibrer le ciel sombre. Une pluie violente tomba sur le pays, nourrie par les rafales d'un vent furieux.  
– Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous adapter au modèle de conduite de nos parents. S'ils ne nous acceptent pas pour ce que nous sommes, nous ne sommes pas forcées de partager leur toit ! Ce sont eux qui refusent de ne nous comprendre et pas l'inverse... Nous ne sommes pas coupables !  
**H**aruka hurlait à présent, comme pour défier la voix du tonnerre qui grondait au-dessus d'elles. L'eau ruisselait sur leurs visages, leurs gorges et imprégnait le tissu de leurs chemises. Tremblante mais fascinée par les paroles de sa partenaire, Michiru hochait la tête, le regard vide fixant la ligne discontinue de la route. Un bras protecteur s'enroula autour de ses épaules frêles pour l'aider à se ressaisir.  
– _Arrêtez-vous !_ ordonna la voix d'un policier dans un haut-parleur.  
– Jamais ! rugit Haruka en faisant ronfler le moteur.  
_**I**ls ne nous auront pas ! Ils ne nous auront jamais !_ pensait-elle avec hargne.  
**E**lle se crispa au fond de son siège, n'hésitant plus à forcer les pare-chocs arrière des deux voitures de fonction qui lui condamnaient sa seule issue.  
– Alors ? Vous allez avancer ou il faut que je vous pousse ? demanda-t-elle, acerbe.  
**L**es conducteurs respectifs s'échangèrent des coups d'œil angoissés pendant qu'elle manoeuvrait de droite à gauche pour se frayer un chemin. Apparemment, cette gamine était bien plus hardie qu'ils ne l'avaient soupçonné.  
– Sois prudent, Takeshi ! Elle va chercher à te doubler par la droite... alerta le premier.  
– Ne t'inquiète pas... je vais faire en sorte de lui bloquer le passage de ce côté.   
**V**oyant que sa ruse avait fonctionné, Haruka sourit à la vue de l'écart croissant entre les deux voitures.  
– Eh bien cette fois, je vais passer par le milieu...   
**E**lle écrasa la pédale d'accélération et fit une brusque avancée, dépassant en un instant les deux policiers. Elle passa la quatrième vitesse et monta toujours plus, continuant ainsi jusqu'à dépasser les 200 km/h. Une pluie violente fouettait les visages des deux jeunes filles qui se serraient la main contre le levier de vitesse. Ce levier de vitesse qui venait de les libérer...  
– Je te l'avais dit ! Ils ne nous attraperont jamais ! s'écria Haruka avec un sourire radieux.  
Michiru soupirait de soulagement, un rire nerveux perturbant parfois son souffle irrégulier tandis que la vitesse les grisait. Savourant leur victoire, elles se mirent à crier, hurlant leur liberté, raillant ceux qui avaient voulu les retenir prisonnières et mesurant leur voix à celle du tonnerre au-dessus d'elles :  
– _Ils ne nous attraperont pas !_ clamaient-elles en filant vers l'ouest.   
**T**oute réserve avait été balayée pour faire place à l'euphorie. Après avoir été étouffées plusieurs heures durant et malmenées par leurs familles et les forces de l'ordre, elles pouvaient enfin inspirer un grand bol d'air frais ; cette délivrance était tellement jubilatoire que la notion de pudeur ne leur était plus concevable.  
**L**e vent atténua leurs cris de victoire en même temps qu'il repoussait l'orage vers l'est, dévoilant un ciel doré aux étoiles mourantes. L'averse prit fin à son tour et un sentiment de paix gagna les deux jeunes filles. À présent, elles roulaient à une allure modérée, le cœur léger, les yeux brillants. Plongeant sa main dans la poche de son gilet, Michiru en sortit un portable et composa un numéro. Le destinataire ne décrocha pas et la messagerie vocale se déclencha :  
– Bonjour, mère, c'est Michiru. Je vous appelais pour vous dire au revoir et vous demander de retirer votre plainte. Elle est inutile. Transmettez le message à Tenoh-san, s'il vous plaît... Je vous remercie.  
Elle coupa la communication et jeta son portable depuis la voiture, le laissant se briser contre le goudron de la chaussée. Elle s'étendit doucement et ferma les yeux. Déjà, un sentiment de bien-être l'engourdissait peu à peu.  
– Haruka... murmura-t-elle simplement.  
**C**e petit mot avait mille et une significations. Alors qu'elle se cachait d'une main pour bâiller en toute discrétion, Haruka l'observait du coin de l'œil en souriant. Contempler l'artiste somnolente sous les premiers rayons du soleil était un spectacle charmant et réconfortant.   
– Si nous survivons à notre mission... murmura l'athlète, plus pour elle-même que pour son amie. Je ferai ma vie avec toi...  
**A**lors qu'elle dégustait la brise marine dans ses courts cheveux blonds, un silence les enveloppa. Elles étaient arrivées à la baie de Tokyo et Haruka pouvait admirer la mer nappée d'un voile d'or que le chaud soleil matinal surplombait. Ce chemin vers l'indépendance, parsemé d'embûches et fortement compromis, avait faibli face à la puissance de leur volonté. Ce matin-là, elles étaient parvenues à se défaire de leurs chaînes.  
– J'ai hâte à ce jour, reprit Michiru, après quelques minutes de silence.   
**H**aruka s'empourpra, honteuse à l'idée d'avoir été entendue.  
– Je pensais que tu dormais...  
**L**es yeux clos, Michiru sourit doucement et s'autorisa un soupir fatigué. La veille au soir, elles s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments, s'étaient crues séparées à jamais et aujourd'hui, elles avaient pris leur envol et s'étaient échappées de cette prison fabriquée par une société qui ne souhaitait pas les comprendre.  
– Je ne suis pas fière de m'être enfuie et de t'avoir enlevée pour que tu me suives... Cependant, c'était la meilleure solution... Pour nous et pour notre mission, murmura Haruka, pensive, alors qu'elle ressassait cette journée à la fois pénible mais satisfaisante.  
– Ne te martyrise pas, Haruka ; la décision que tu as prise était la meilleure... elle n'a pas été sans sacrifice pour toi... lui répondit Michiru avec douceur.   
**U**n sourire résigné ourla tristement les lèvres de la pilote. Désireuse de se changer les idées et ne plus afficher un visage morose, elle se permit une petite pointe de vitesse sur un des larges ponts qui enjambaient la mer. Quelque peu consolée par le sifflement insouciant du vent dans ses oreilles, elle glissa un coup d'œil à son rétroviseur. Pas une voiture derrière elles.  
– Je ne regrette pas ces sacrifices...  
**U**ne main vint se poser sur la sienne. Ce simple geste réconforta Haruka et la gonfla d'orgueil. Plus altière qu'un aigle, elle leva effrontément son regard suffisant vers la capitale qui s'éveillait au rythme de l'aurore.

_Fin._


End file.
